Chaor Victorious
by disapproval-face
Summary: A look at how the final battle between the Overworld and the Underworld may look. Rated T for violence and angst. Oneshot.


**I wrote this to satisfy some strange plotbunny or some such. It's quite depressing and a bit violent. I've recently updated it, fixing some of the spelling and rewording a couple of sentences.**

The two armies clashed together in a violent wave of fury and hatred. The Overworlders and the Underworlders were going to settle the war for once and for all.

Tom and Kaz raced up a small hill that was next to the battlefield. They ducked and rolled, trying not to be seen. They reached the top, panting and out of breath.

Tom stared down at the battle. "Kaz, can you see Maxxor or Chaor?"

"They're over there!" Kaz pointed towards the center of the battle.

Chaor was running through the battlefield, his eyes fixed ahead on Maxxor. He cut down any enemy soldier that was foolish enough to get in his way. He lurched into a cat-like run on all fours, leaping over several soldiers at a time. He was growing closer, ever closer. Maxxor saw him and charged him as well, running as fast as his powerful legs could carry him.

"It doesn't have to come to this, Chaor." Maxxor shouted, drawing two slim, delicate blades, still plowing ahead.

"Oh, but it does." Chaor breathed. With only a dozen feet to go, he stood up on his legs and pull out a massive sword, aiming it's point at Maxxor's chest. Moments before it would have pierced through the Overworld ruler's heart, the green creature leaped over his adversary, landing behind him, their back to one another.

With a shout of anger, they both whirled around, their sword clashing together.

"Today, Maxxor, this futile war ends, with the Underworlders VICTORIOUS!" Chaor quickly brought his blade back up and slammed it back against Maxxor's swords, knocking him down on the ground.

"Rustkick!" Maxxor shouted as he lashed his foot out.

Chaor quickly fell backwards, barely dodging the blow. Maxxor was instantly on top of him, his swords pointed down, struggling against the grip Chaor had around his wrists. The blade points lingered dangerously close to Chaor's neck. His sword was lying several feet from him, out of his reach. He wrapped his muscular tail around Maxxor's waist, squeezing tightly, perhaps even breaking a few ribs. He flung Maxxor backwards, sending him crashing into several other soldiers.

Chaor grabbed up his sword and flourished it menacingly, advancing on his foe.

Maxxor struggled to his feet. Their was a sudden gust of wind as a blue blur leaped over him, heading strait for Chaor. The Underworld leader simply held up his sword, effortlessly skewering Gespedin. The Overworld speed demon's eyes opened wide in shock as he grasped the blade.

"Many have tried to kill me. What made you think you were so much better than all the rest?" Chaor lifted the blade up into the air, bringing more cries of pain from the dying Overworlder. He pressed his large hand against the creature's chest and with one mighty shove, pushed him off. The creature landed barely a foot from where Maxxor was on all fours, still trying to stand.

"Gespedin... No..." Maxxor could barely get the words out. His eyes glazed over as he surveyed the battle.

In the distance, he could see Intress clutching Nanjarin's dying body close, trying to defend him. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold out against so many archers for much longer. For every one Underworlder that fell, three more Overworlders would perish. All Maxxor could do was stare in horror as Overworlder after Overworlder fell to the sword.

Tom and Kaz anxiously watched Maxxor. The green creature was oblivious to the advancing Underworld ruler.

"He's in shock..." Tom gasped.

Kaz shook his head. Even he, an Underworld fan, could not believe what was happening. "Tom, I don't think the Overworlders are going to make it."

Maxxor's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when a long, spiny tail wrapped around his waist throwing him up into the air and then knocking him back down. He staggered to his feet and glared at Chaor.

"You're destroying an entire race of people. Why?"

"You have been a thorn in our sides for too long. We will no long live in the dark canyon lands that we were banished to by your ancestors. From this day forward, we shall live in the light of the day, out in the open where crops and cities may flourish."

"But look at what you're capturing!" Maxxor gestured to the burning city of Kiru of in the distance, which was losing to a siege by the Underworld. "You will inherit a city drenched in the blood of slaughter innocents!"

"And how many of my kind have you killed, Maxxor? How many fathers have you killed? How many mothers have you killed, orphaning their children?"

He lashed his tail out, catching Maxxor by the chin, knocking him once more to the ground.

"Your father had my own assassinated, Maxxor. Your father personally fired the blast that took my parents' lives. For that, I swore revenge! And weather it's on your parents or you, by Hell I will have it!" He charged Maxxor his sword held high.

"Vine snare!" Maxxor shouted, his strength almost exhausted.

A single, green, thorned vine wrapped around Chaor's neck, bringing him down into a kneeling position.

Maxxor got back up on his feet and began brutally kicking Chaor in the face. Maxxor grabbed up his two blades and charged Chaor.

"Torrent of flames!" Chaor shouted, sending a blast of fire at his enemy. Maxxor was badly scorched but kept, charging, despite his clothing being caught on fire.

Just before he reached the Underworld leader, the gargoyle tore off the vine, stood up, and grasped the two swords in both hands.

Maxxor's eyes widened in shock.

With a yell of pain, Chaor yanked them from Maxxor's grip, casting them aside. He slammed his foot in a downward arch at Maxxor's chest, planting him on his back. He lifted his boot and brought it down on Maxxor's neck, his entire wait now being pressed onto the Overworld leader's throat, crushing his windpipe.

"Vine snare!" Maxxor yanked one of his swords towards his hand, but Chaor's tail caught it, placing it in his own hand. With a roar of anger and hatred, Chaor took the sword in both hands and stabbed into the Overworld leader's chest.

"Die like the dog you are!"

Maxxor coughed blood as he stared in horror at the blade protruding from his chest. A gurgled cry emanated from his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head and the entire Overworld army stopped. Those who knew their master's voice stopped and looked on, their faces masks of horror. Those who didn't know him personally followed the gaze of their brothers in arms towards the corpse of their fallen leader.

"I have no use of prisoners!" Chaor shouted to his men.

The Overworlders' faith and bravery was crippled and they stood no chance against the emboldened Underworlders.

Tom collapsed to his knees. "Kaz, Did... I mean... How could Chaor do this?..."

"Tom, Perim is a real world, not a video game. This is a real war and leaders and factions must die, regardless of how many fans they have on Earth."

"So this is it then? The fall of the Overworld? But what will happen? How will the Danians and the Mipedians react? How will this effect Chaotic?"

"There is no way to know for sure, Tom. Now come on, we'd better get out of here. This is a bad place for us to be..."

Tom stood up and turned his back to the war. Before porting out, he cast a quick glance over his shoulder. His eyes met Chaor's.

_Is that an apologetic look on his face?_ Tom pushed the thought away and pressed the port button.

**Okay, so super angsty lameness. Hope you all like it. Please tell me how I did since I'm not used to writing this style. I would gladly except your opinions, positive or negative.**

**I'm questioning making this into an audiobook (or podfic, audiofic, etc) and would love your opinions on the matter.**


End file.
